1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image test apparatus, an image test system, and an image test method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, on-demand printing has been put to practical use and there is an increasing demand to test an image on a printed matter. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4407588 discloses an image test system that tests a test target including a printed matter on the basis of a master image.
Meanwhile, a printing technology has recently been developed to perform printing by using a transparent color in addition to a normal color. However, if a test is performed by using the image test system as described above, the accuracy of the test is reduced.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an image test apparatus, an image test system, and an image test method capable of preventing reduction in the accuracy of a test even when the test is performed on a printed matter which is printed while using a transparent color.